Yet Another Summer with Vanessa
by DidSomeoneSayDipperPines
Summary: Your least favorite OC is back in yet another adventure with the Pines twins! Screaming, hysterical laughing, obsessing, and random singing ensues. The threat of the Shadow Pack has passed, but something stronger is rising. And what will happen when Vanessa meets Gideon and Pacifica? Fur will fly! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I've written Gravity Falls stuff, hasn't it? Well, as promised, here it is! The sequel to Vanessa's Story! **

A white wolf darted through the trees, the moonlight dancing across the slivery gray stripe running from its nose to tail tip. He was clearly focused on getting somewhere, and hardly noticed that another wolf had caught up to him.

"Where 'ya going, Frost?" The following wolf asked, blinking her mismatched gray and blue eyes.

"Gah!" The other wolf jumped, then bristled and glared at her. "Bluemoon Mist! I should have known!"

"So . . . where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Frost grumbled, turning away and continuing to briskly trot through the woods.

"Well you have to be going _somewhere_. You're not going to the camp, so you must be going to . . . um . . . the stream? The lake? No, wait, the lake's the other way . . ."

"Will you please stop following me?"

"But I'm _bored_," She moaned, staggering sideways for emphasis.

"Then go hunt or something! I can't be bothered by you right now!" Frost snapped.

"Where are you going that's got you so grumpy?"

Frost closed his eyes and sucked in a breath before opening them and picking up his pace. "I'm going to see the mage."

Bluemoon blinked. "Why? Are you sick?"

"The mage knows everything that happens in this forest. And I have a feeling that something's up."

"Like what?"

"Just the other day Darkblaze caught a trout, nothing new, but its scales had a pattern like a blotted-out moon. This morning Abaddon found a dead deer that had been ripped apart, but not eaten. And just before sundown, Andromeda was nearly killed by what she described as a huge shadow that had giant fangs," Frost frowned. "I'm thinking these signs are somehow connected."

"Shadow? Do you think the Shadow Pack is back?" Bluemoon asked, flattening her ears and glancing at the surrounding brush warily.

"Vanessa destroyed them, remember? They can't possibly be back. No, this is something bigger. That's why I'm going to see Sagefoot."

"Don't say his name out loud!" Bluemoon cried.

"Saying his name isn't a crime, y'know. It's just a means of control. I bet-"

"We haven't met, but you're already willing to bet?" A voice croaked.

"I, um, I . . ."

An ancient-looking wolf, one with sandy fur barely clinging to his skin, stepped out of the bracken, his sightless blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"A thousand apologies, Mage. I just fear that-"

"I know what you fear, you act as if I cannot hear."

"Wha- you were following us?!"

The old wolf chuckled.

Frost gathered his dignity and spoke again. "So what is going on with the forest?"

The mage's tone became serious as he slowly replied. "I see that the forest is showing signs, but I can't fix this with a few rhymes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The woods are in danger, with only a few things powerful enough to save it," Sagefoot winced at his inability to come up with a rhyme. "And who or what those things are, they can't be too far."

"So . . . someone or something is going to help?"

The old mage said nothing, and instead turned away and disappeared into the shadows.

"No! Wait, come back!"

The old wolf did not come back, leaving Frost and Bluemoon alone in the forest with more questions than they had before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dipper! Mabel!" Vanessa screamed, dashing up to the twins and pulling them into a massive hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Bramble jumped around the three, barking like a maniac.

The twins had just gotten off the welcomed bus that had brought them from Piedmont, California, and were attempting to say hi to everyone at once.

Capricorn and Aquarius were there, of course, and so was Kodiak and a little girl who they guessed was his younger sister. Wendy, Stan, and Soos were patiently waiting for their turn to say hi, and a small huddle of Vanessa's friends from school were standing off to the side.

"You've missed a lot!" Vanessa chirped hurriedly. "One of my chickens had a chick and I got pigeons and they're hatching two eggs and Buttons has been crowing later and later each night and I made a bunch of friends and Bramble's gotten bigger and so have the other pups and-" she was cut off by a happy bark.

Silver, the pup who had gone to Piedmont with Dipper and Mabel, was standing between them, her tail wagging and her wide blue eyes sparkling. Vanessa's demeanor changed completely, and she held out a hand to the little wolf.

"Hey there Silver," she murmured in a sing-song voice.

The pup barked, quivering with excitement. She looked up at Dipper, then to the woods, then back to Dipper.

He gave the pup a nod and she dashed off, kicking up leaves and pine needles as she disappeared into the woods.

"Damn. She really trusts you."

Mabel suddenly realized that Capricorn was standing nearby, and tackled him. The bleach blonde laughed, attempting to push her off him so he could greet her properly.

"So . . ." Vanessa tore her gaze away from the struggling boy. "I'm having a sleepover party with a bunch of friends tomorrow, do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Dipper grinned. "We'll bring the silly string."

Vanessa mirrored the grin. "Great," She glanced back at her friends. "Well, I best be going. See 'ya tomorrow!"

"See 'ya."

In less than a minute, Vanessa, Capricorn, Aquarius, and the other kids had disappeared, all except for Kodiak and the little girl.

"Nice to see you again!" Kodi chirped, pulling the twins into a giant bear hug. He let go, said his good byes, and picked up his sister, put her on his shoulders and walked towards town.

The twins turned and ran over to their Great Uncle for a proper greeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper frowned as Mabel and he approached 375 Gopher Road. The music blasting from inside was not the Owl City Vanessa normally talked about listening to, and the different levels of laughter led him to believe that this was not a small party. When the blonde answered the door, his suspicions were confirmed.

Eight kids, not including Vanessa, were scattered about, four boys and four girls. Bramble was there too, and took advantage of the open door, dashing out into the forest.

"Hey guys, come on in!" Vanessa chirped. She turned towards the party. "TODD, TURN DOWN THE FREAKING MUSIC!"

A red-headed boy turned the music down, which was blasting from a purple iPod.

"Dipper, Mabel, this is Todd Flailer," she chirped, gesturing towards the boy, who looked bored. She pointed at another boy with brown hair and green eyes. "This is Dustin Elrige. He likes dragons. That's pretty much all you need to know about him right now."

"Very funny, Nessa," The boy said sarcastically.

"I'm just full of jokes," She replied. "Obviously you know Aquarius and Capricorn, but over there's Tawni Starr."

A girl with short, black hair and blue highlights waved from across the room, but didn't say anything.

"The girl next to her is Echo. She thinks that Wander is superior to Peepers. But PEEPERS IS A MILLON TIMES BETTER," Vanessa stated, making sure that Echo could hear.

"Those two are Sanborn and April. They're crazy about each other."

"Shut up!" The girl, apparently April, snapped, her face turning red and her violet eyes focusing on the floor.

Sanborn's face was red, too, and he stayed silent.

"Hi! I'm Mabel!" the brunette chirped. "I like pigs and glitter!"

Dipper didn't introduce himself.

"Yo, kid," Todd said. "You got a name?"

"Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"Stupid name," the kid muttered, taking a swing of Pitt Cola.

Vanessa, hearing Todd's comment, jumped to her friend's aid. "You're stupid, Todd."

"Stupid, but cute."

"Shut up. C'mon, Dip. Let's get some soda."

Dipper followed his friend over to the fridge where she pulled out a can of soda. He glanced around, but only saw signs of the kids. "Where are your parents?"

"Hawaii."

"What?"

"They're vacationing in Hawaii. I've got the house to myself for two months."

"Really? Why didn't they let you go with?"

"It was actually my decision not to go. You see, going away for two months isn't exactly relaxing when your pigeons' eggs might hatch at any time," Her face paled. "Shit! I forgot to take care of the birds!"

Before Dipper could respond, Vanessa was gone, the backdoor swinging freely on its hinges.

"Hey, Dipstick, or whatever the hell your name is."

The boy turned to see Todd looking at him in utter disgust.

"I don't care if you've known her longer, that girl's mine."

"What?"

"Vanessa."

"Wait, you think I . . ." Dipper shook his head. "No! You've got it all wrong. We're just friends!"

"You better be," Todd narrowed his electric green eyes. "If you try ANYTHING, even something as small as putting your arm around her, you're going to deal with one angry fox."

Dipper blinked, and, before his very eyes, Todd morphed into a small red fox, one with black "socks" and a white-tipped tail. The fox stuck his muzzle in the air and trotted out the door after Vanessa.

"Just ignore him," The girl with black hair said. "He's always like this. I'm Tawni."

"Dipper."

"Vanessa told me about you. You seem nice enough to fit in. Just not with Todd. Or his ex," Tawni rolled her eyes. "Pacifica."

"You mean he left Pacifica for Vanessa? That's actually smart."

"Oh, Pacifica dumped him because she caught him making out with some chick named Lindsay."

"What's his problem?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

There was a loud yelp, and Todd came thundering back inside, his eyes wild.

Vanessa dashed in after him, full on wolf. Her wings were pressed against her sides as she snapped at his tail, and her paws were slamming onto the floor with almost full force. Capricorn saw the commotion, turned into the white wolf Vanessa had first met, and grabbed her by the scruff. After a minute she calmed down and Capricorn let go. The girl turned into a human again with an angry huff.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"HE SCARED HARVEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW?! NO ONE, _NO ONE,_ SCARES MY LITTLE HARVEST!"

"That's how he flirts," Tawni whispered to Dipper. "He gets the girl all stressed or angry and then,"

Todd switched back into a human and walked casually over to Vanessa. "Hey, hey. Calm down. It was just a prank."

"On a helpless bird!"

"Shh. Chill out."

Vanessa didn't relax, but she stopped yelling.

"See? You're more likable when you're calm."

"Shut up."

Dipper stepped forward. "What did he do exactly? Who's Harvey?"

Vanessa beamed, happy to talk about her birds. "Harvey is that new chicken I was talking about. He's really wimpy and socially awkward. But I love him."

"Can we meet him?" Mabel asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"No. No one is allowed near the chicken coop until tomorrow," She glared at Todd. "And no one is allowed near the birds without my supervision."

The boy smiled stupidly.

Echo held up a few DVDs, looking to change the subject. "Anyone up for a movie?"

The kids all glanced at each other, shrugged, and gathered around the couch.

"So what should we watch?" Asked Aquarius.

"Twilight!" Mabel chirped.

"No!" Replied ten voices.

"How about . . . Equestria Girls?" Dustin suggested.

"Not all of us are bronies, dude," Sanborn pointed out.

"What about Jurassic Park?"

April shook her head. "I hate dinosaurs."

Vanessa gave her an angry glance. "I hate you."

"Well I hate your face."

"We get it, you both hate a lot of things," Sanborn held up his hands. "I think I know what to watch."

Everyone looked at him as he shuffled through the DVDs on the floor. He picked one up, examined it dramatically, then held it in the air.

"THE SANDLOT!" Vanessa screamed.

Todd rolled his eyes. "That movie's lame."

"I AM FIVE INCHES FROM THE NEAREST WEAPON, TODD!"

The boy looked rather scared, but the expression quickly faded. "That's a fork."

"Do you want it in your neck?" Echo asked sweetly.

". . . no thanks."

"Then shut the hell up."

He obeyed.

For the next hour or so, the kids sat around the TV, Todd trying to put his arm around Vanessa, Dipper desperately trying to keep her from biting Todd's fingers off, Aquarius and Tawni whispering quietly, April, Sanborn, and Dustin actually watching the movie, and Capricorn and Mabel playing with shadow puppets. They all eventually fell asleep, drifting off to the howling of wolves.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been really lazy and haven't worked on this in forever! But I'm deleting some of my other stories, hopefully giving me more time for this one. **


End file.
